There are many situations in which users of electrical tools, lights, radios, appliances, equipment and other electrically-powered items are unable to connect to a regular source of electrical power. In such situations, the equipment may be connected to a portable generator powered by gasoline or a DC battery. However, neither is entirely satisfactory as a power source because gasoline powered generators are expensive to operate due to the continual need to refuel, and a DC battery powered generator must be frequently recharged.
Relevant U.S. Patents are identified below:
5,689,174November, 1997PachecoRe31156February, 1983Dessert1,275,201August, 1918Beach2,813,984November, 1957Dolecki, et al.3,719,881March, 1973Shibata, et al.4,042,056August, 1997Horwinski4,438,342March, 1984Kenyon4,470,476September, 1984Hunt4,604,565August, 1986Yokopta, et al.4,951,769August, 1990Kawamura5,497,070March, 1996Furutani, et al.